Titles are Overrated, A Claire Edwards Story
by ShaunSarcastic
Summary: Claires back at Degrassi for her sophomore year. Like always Degrassi never ceases to amaze with endless drama. Rated M for content. and yes, KC is involved :P
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, This is my FanFic and it just originates from me always being so in love with the whole Claire Edwards story. Just thought I'd find a unique way of writing this story. So parts of it will be in her diary and the rest thoughts, flashbacks, and present. Hah so enjoy the first few chapters!**

September 8, 2009

Ok Clairedy Cat. Back in school. First day.

I'm a little nervous to be honest. I've ditched the whole school-girl uniform for a bit more of a modest "normal" wardrobe. Ali helped me pick out the majority but of course I had to put 97.6% of my say in it or else I'd end up wearing some funky, trendy, outfit with neon colors striking it. But so far I'm happy with it. Doubt people will notice...maybe KC will. Ahh KC, such a touchy subject these days. We've stayed friends throughout the summer but he went on vacations and spent the rest of his summer mostly at the skatepark or something. I spent most of it doing summer credit or hanging with Ali and Connor.

Anyway, I hope all goes well. Would say to wish me luck but that's alot to ask a book.

Forever and sadly only yours,  
Claire.

Claires P.O.V.

I stashed my diary under my bed and grabbed my bag, "It's showtime" I whispered in the mirror, fluffing my hair a bit (A.N.: never really got what that meant hah). I raced down the stairs and yelled bye to my mom and Darcy. "Maybe I should change..." I thought to myself as I walked to my bus stop. I could see the bright ugly yellow bus rounding the corner by now, and stopping at the other stop a few blocks away. "Too late now.."  
I was wearing dark denim jeans with a dark blue V-neck and a white jacket.  
My usual ponytail was gone and replaced with curly locks. The bus finally stopped in front of me and two young freshman guys who looked as pale as chalk and one was liturally trembling. Giggling at their nervousness about the first day, I stepped in front of them and climbed onto the bus.  
I spotted Ali towards the middle and sat down next to her. "Hey chica,  
looking good!" Ali smiled and seemed satisfied with my outfit choice. "Hah thanks. I think...coming from you, Ali, I can never be sure."  
, "Gee thanks I'm flattered. Anyway I know your just being all sarcastic because your excited to see KC!" She said in a swoony romance novel type voice. I hesitated because I couldn't tell a lie, I was, but I didn't want her to know that. "Yeah I'm sure. You've been reading too much of that lovey-dovey mushy gaa-gaa books." I said with a smile. "Caught me." she replied. "Thought so." We continued talking about the new year as sophmores until the bus stopped in front of the big crazy, fun, fearful,  
VERY drama filled school called Degrassi. We filed off the bus and walked onto the long paved steps that led to the school. "Hey Claire let's play I Spy. I spy a very anxious looking KC coming your way." She giggled.  
My eyes must have gotten really big or I must've looked scared because she said, "Oh relax, you saw him everyday last year, it's not like much has changed since summer...besides the whole makeover I gave you." She said and walked over towards Connor. "Hey Claire." A voice said from right behind me. I jumped a little and KC just laughed. "Oh, uh, hey KC."  
God just kill me now. "Hah hi. What's up? Didn't really see you this summer. You look..great." He said. Seemed like he struggled a little at the end though. "Uh thanks haha. You too. Nothing really just hung out with my older sister and Ali mostly." Like everyone else couldn't tell. If it wasn't for Ali and Darcy saying I needed a new wardrobe, I would probably still be in my uniform right now. "Well uh, what's your schedule this year?" Wow KC. Maybe he shouldn't be in the gifted classes. We always have all the same classes together usually. There is never a big flow of kids in the Talented & Gifted Classes. "Umm...pretty much the same as yours hah besides a few classes." , "Oh...right. Wow I feel stupid. Uh so wanna walk to Mr. Simpson's with me? Ali and Connor and everyone pretty much left." I snapped out of our small talk for a second and realized everybody besides stoners and rebellious people, had almost all gone to class by now.  
"Oh yeah sure."

and here starts my horrible yet okay first day back at Degrassi.

**Sorry it was a little short. I can't get my internet working yet so I'm just writing this out of spare time. The other chapters will be longer but I'm not sure what's going to happen yet. I know, despite the fact I loveee KC, there's going to be alot of Claire and KC. Wow these people need their celebrity couple names already lol. Ok well that's all for now.  
I'm Out.**

**_Shauna Sarcastic._**


	2. Chapter 2

Heyy updating with chapter 2! YAY INTERNET :D Anyway sitting here with a headache and thought i would

try for chapter 2.

I stumbled into my first class with KC following. He chuckled at my clumsiness and continued to his seat.

Our teacher, Ms. Kilinski (i dunno) started the lesson for the day. Going over the basics of her class and

stuff. I unwillingly listened and then all of a sudden it was time for lunch. I got my lunch and proceeded

to walk over to sit next to Ali when someone tapped my shoulder. "Hey, umm want to with me today?" I spun

around 70% sure it was KC, then all the tingling bubbly feeling went away when I realized it was just Connor.

"Oh, um I was going to sit with Ali, but you can too if you want." , "Ok." he replied. I sat at the end hoping he

wouldn't sit next to me. Unfortunatley he still did. KC then walked over and looked around debating whether

to sit next to Ali or move. Then he surprisingly pulled a chair over next to me and the bubbly feeling came

back. He smiled at me and I thought I might have exploded and my heart was 500 times its size.

"So Connor, how was your summer?" KC said. "Oh, uh, fine." Connor said surprised at first, then hostile.

"Ook then..." KC muttered. Then he started a conversation with me about the new freshman and I spent

the rest of the lunch period giggling like one of those bimbo Holly J type of people. When lunch was over

I put my tray away and got up to leave. KC stopped me. "Hey, I was wondering, if uh...if you wanted to come

over tonight." , "To do what?" I replied. "Oh its just a little party I'm having. Parents are going out with some

friends until tomorrow." , "Well it's a school night..." I trailed off. "Aww c'mon. Pleasseeee Claire??" He

gave me this adorable look that usually I would never fall for but I must be especially gullible today.

"Well...maybe for just a few hours, I suppose." He smiled and gave me a hug which was a little awkward.

"Thank you, you'll have a great time, I know it." He said happily and I had to laugh because his face looked

like a 5 year olds when their told they get free ice cream. He happily walked me to our next class and

the rest of the day flew by. I told my mom I was going to study at KC's and she didn't think anything of it.

Parties are her least favorite thing and it would be necessary to lie in this case. I walked up to my room

and took a shower then layed on my bed and took out my diary.

September 8, 2009

Getting ready for KC's party. My first high school party. I think I'll wear that dress I wore for my great aunts

funeral. It came above my knees so it's ok right? Bleh, just got a text from Ali saying dont get changed she's

right in front of the house with clothes. Thats all for now.

Forever,

Claire

I closed my book and frantically stuffed it under my mattress. Then went to put on some under garments.

As soon as I finished, Ali was opening my door with two bags in her hands from the mall. "What are those?"

I asked, afraid to know what was inside. "Party clothes!" She whispered excitedly. "Ali I don't need clothes

just for "partying" . I have a dress." , "Your not wearing a little church girl dress to a high school party. Here."

she said and handed me a bag. "Put this on. Your wearing it, no if's and's or but's." "Now I'm scared."

"Just go!" Ali laughed and reminded me we had to leave in a half hour. I went into the bathroom and pulled

out a short black skirt and a white tank top, along with a studded belt and ballet flats. I sighed and put

everything on reluctantly. Then walked out and saw Ali wearing a very short, strapless, tight, pink tube dress.

"ALI!" I almost shouted. "What the heck are you wearing?" I said annoyed. "My party dress obviously. Don't

worry its going back to the mall tomorrow morning." She said calmly. "Now lets go." She said rushing me

out the door before my mom could see.

Lord, please help me survive this party.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok thanks for the reviews so far :P Heres chapter 3 and I realized i was spelling Clares name wrong before Also i was reading about future Degrassi episodes and realized KC is in a group home. So for now we'll just say his guardians are away for a day or two.

Me and Ali finally arrived at where KC lives and saw probably around 20 kids out front acting like a bunch of idiots. I hope there aren't that many drunks or stoners here. Somehow, we made it inside and I spotted the safest place for people like me: the place where all the drinks and stuff were. I made my way over and grabbed what looked like a bottle of coke. I opened it and took a sip then gagged. Beer. Of course. I threw the bottle out and looked around for a sign of KC or anyone I knew at all that was safe to approach. Ali came rushing up, "Lets dance, i love this song!" , "Ali, I dunno..." I don't remember learning how to dance anything besides the Cha-Cha Slide. "No, I won't take no for an answer, Miss Claredy Cat!" She pulled me out to where most of the people were dancing and I copied her moves. I didn't know what I was doing but nobody else said anything...

--------------------------------------------------

About an hour later, we finally stopped dancing and I was exhausted. Ali handed me a glass and I chugged it, not caring what it was. Three glasses later, I stumbled over to where KC was. "Oh, hey Clare, I'm glad you came." He shouted. "Psshhh, why wouldn't I, silly willy?" I giggled. What was wrong with me?! He just stared at me and then laughed. "Clare...are you drunk?" , "I think the question is, why aren't you???" Another outburst of laughing and hiccups. He pulled me away into the kitchen which was pretty much deserted and I just sat down like a little kid and laughed at his face. "You...are....so..pretty!" I said then started laughing harder. "Here drink some water." He said smirking and trying to hand me a water bottle. "Nahh I'll just have more of that other stuff." I said looking around for the coolers. "Oh no you dont" He said pulling me back.  
"I think you need some time away from the party." He pulled me up a flight of stairs, me being a drunken idiot all the while.

KC's P.O.V.

I finally got to my room with a staggering Clare behind me. I couldn't help laughing a little because she reminded me of an overly hyper toddler. I turned around to go into the bathroom and look for some tylenol and then I was being spun around onto the bed and straddled by Clare. "Clare, what are yo-" I didn't have time to finish before she was trying to make out with me. She started laughing into the kiss then pulled away before I had time to and was running to the bathroom.

(A/N: Other KC P.O.V.'s will be longer, but i just needed a little bit of perspective for a bit)

Clare's P.O.V.

I was in the bathroom for what seemed like hours, days, months. KC came to check on me about 3 times but I wouldn't let him see what a mess I was. I could still hear the party downstairs and the clashing and and loud music just made me feel worse. I hope Ali wasn't doing anything stupid. And tomorrow will be my first day out sick. Greeat. Second day of school and I've already lowered my confidence by about 10 points.  
After what seemed like a few more hours, I finally stopped getting sick and grabbed onto the bathtub exhausted and worn out. I guess I fell asleep because the next thing I knew, it felt like a million degrees and someone was kicking down the bathroom door. Then everything went black. 


End file.
